shinobiworldscollidefandomcom-20200215-history
The Council
About The Council * We are here to provide a service. We are not here to babysit you, and help you with your drama, and OOC issues. * We will assist you with your character bio, and help make it right before accepting it. * We will help add pictures to your bio templates, because some of them are more difficult than others to add images to. * Do not just go to one council member. There are 7 others, and all are equally willing to help. * Wiki edits are done by Sanctum, Hobaninho, DivineZiel, Kaiiaki, Keruberosu, Peg, and PLAGU3. * Kaiiaki is mostly in charge of recruiting members to the RP. If you have questions, go to her first. If she cannot help you, then she will send you to someone who can. * Currently, PLAGU3, and Keruberosu are Kage in this RP. In Character, they rule as they see fit, with obvious reasoning. * If a council member is stepping out of line, you as a member are allowed to call them out on it, or bring it to the attention of the other council members. * NO Council member is above reproach. * NO regular member is above reproach, and will be called out by a Council member OOCly, or Kage ICly if you step out of line. Things We Will Help You With # We will help you with Character Bios. # We will help you understand anything within this RP. If we do not know the answer, we will direct you to who might, or does. # We will rank any Jutsu for the RP, that does not already have a Rank provided on any Naruto fan website. (i.e Narutopedia.) # We will supply you any information you wish to know about, when in regards to the Wiki, the RP, or Naruto Lore. Things We Will NOT Help You With # Drama OOC that has nothing to do with the RP itself. # Drama ICly that cannot be handled in character because you are just too stubborn to listen. # Drama about any other RP, Family, Kingdom, or otherwise that does not directly effect this RP. # We will not condone racism, sexism, or anything negative towards other role players, that is not adequately called for. Which is about 90% of the time. # We will not hold your hand. You are not a child, so don't act like you are one. Think for yourself, and act like the adult you want others to perceive you as. # We will not tolerate people coming in, talking shit, and thinking they can get away with it, just because a friend owns the room. These people are to be reported immediately. Below are the list of Council Members currently in office. Next to their names, is their Skype usernames. If you do decide to add one of us, then please state in a message to go along with your friend request of who you are, and why you are contacting us on Skype. Remember, any of the listed below can help you. Do not focus on just one person. If for any reason you think a fellow role player / member / council member is doing something they should not be doing, please bring it to one of the council members available about your issue. Do this privately, and not out in the open. Drama is strictly forbidden in this RP when it comes to OOC issues with another person. We will not tolerate it. Order of Drama Being Handled # It is to be brought up to a Council Member immediately. # The Council Member will step their foot in as quickly as possible. # The Council Member will squash the drama at the source. # If the Drama does not stop instantly, then the person who started it will be put on a 1 week suspended leave of RP. # If the Drama persists, the guilty party will then be instantly removed from the role play, and banned until further notice. # If it is a council member who is causing it, or is stepping out of line, then this cycle will involve an internal investigation within the council itself against the accused. # # If the Council Member is found guilty of being the cause, they will be stripped of their Council Membership for 1 week. # If the Drama gets worse, or persists, they will be permanently removed as Council. # If the Drama still does not stop, or they have thrown a tantrum caused a scene, they will be permanently removed from the RP. We will not tolerate Drama, or out of line scenes. Council or Member. If a Council Member is suddenly not handling a situation with tact, and with a neutral point of view in a situation, and is raging out of control, or getting belligerent with members, then report this immediately to the other Council Members who are currently online. We want this Role Play to be fun, educational, and above all, relaxing for our members. We don't want a stress riddled environment for our members. So please, if you see and issue, or have an issue, do not hesitate to reach out. Our job is to help you, but do not mistake that as it is our job to baby sit or protect you. Sanctum - fadeddiscrace Hobaninho - hobaninho DivineZiel - experiementx201 Kaiiaki - akikouchiha33 Sublucia - alba.olea31 Keruberosu - soulbreaker527 Peg - mariacristixo PLAGU3 - iFR3AKz